


Light sabers and Fencing

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Series: My WIP's, that may or may not get finished. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters (16-17), F/M, Fencing, Fluffy Adrienette is the end goal, Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Adrien learns about a special event that will take place during his next fencing practice.So, of course, he invites three of his best friends. He can't invite Ladybug and he already knows that Chloe isn't interested.Marinette is amazing, it's no wonder I love her... Wait! Where did that thought come from and why doesn't it scare me as much as it should?





	Light sabers and Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> So I learned a few weeks ago that the French Fencing Federation has joined forces with the French Lightsaber Academy to organize real tournaments. And one day they hope to make it an Olympic sport. And this little plot bunny hopped into existence. So enjoy!
> 
> *This one will most likely stay a one-shot once it's finished. Maybe a two-shot.*

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) (text messages)

Adrien had been bored all throughout today's fencing lesson. Kagami was in Japan with her family. And the rest of Adrien's classmates weren't much of a challenge for him. Soon Mr. D'Argencourt called for everyone's attention. In his hand was a flier and Adrien recognized the French Fencing Federations logo.

"Attention. Representatives from both the French Fencing Federation and the French Lightsaber Academy will be here on Thursday to host the first lightsaber training camp, which will only be open to my students and a few of their friends. You may each invite 3 people to this exclusive event. Choose wisely, for I will not tolerate foolish sword waving. That is all, you are dismissed."

Adrien couldn't believe his ears.  _A lightsaber training camp. Oh man, I've got to tell Nino. Maybe Marinette and Alya will want to come._  Adrien quickly changes and packs up his gear. He still has 25 more minutes until his ride gets here, so he walks across the street to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. As he walks inside, his nose is assaulted with sugary, buttery deliciousness. Sabine quickly waves him over.

"Adrien dear, we weren't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry for coming over unannounced. Everything good. I was just wondering if Alya and Nino were still here. I had something I wanted to ask the three of them."

"It's no trouble dear. You're allowed over any time you want. And they are up in Marinette rooms still. So go on up."

Adrien nods and heads upstairs. When he reaches Marinette's trap door he hears screaming from in her room. He pushes open the door and jumps in, in a defensive stance he scans the room for danger.

What he sees is Marinette, Alya, and Nino staring at him, their eyes wide. He quickly drops the stance and sheepishly rubs his neck. "He-hey guys."

Nino jumps up from the chaise and hugs Adrien "Dude! Thought you couldn't make it."

Adrien hugs Nino back. "Fencing got let out early due to an announcement."

Marinette snaps out of her dazed state. "Oh? What kind of announcement?"

Alya pats Marinette on the back when Adrien turns towards Nino.

"Do you guys remember a few weeks ago when I freaked out during our study group?"

Marinette nods "Yeah. Wasn't it because of the Fencing Federation and the Lightsaber Academy joining forces to make Lightsaber duels an official sport?"

"That's right. You remembered." Adrien looks at Marinette with adoration and appreciation. Marinette blushes brightly under his gaze. Alya's cough brings Adrien's attention back to the subject at hand. "Right the announcement. This Thursday the Federation and the Academy will be holding a training camp for Mr. D'Argencourt's students and a few of our friends. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me?"

Adrien looks at Nino, who he had thought would jump at the chance to fight with lightsabers. But Nino doesn't look happy about it.

Nino opens his mouth to speak but Marinette beats him to it. "We would love to go." She turns to Alya "I'm sure if you didn't want to train, you could post about it on the Ladyblog. I'm sure at least Chat Noir would appreciate it. He seems like the kind of guy to enjoy lightsaber duels."

Adrien has never been more grateful that Mari is a fan of Chat Noir. And Alya seems to cave at her words. "You're right girl. The blog could use more posts about things Chat would like."

Marinette smiles at Alya then turns to Nino "And you Nino if you don't want to work up a sweat, maybe they'll need some sick beats played for battle music. Or you could help Alya record Adrien and I in an epic duel."

Adrien's eye bug out.  _Mari wants to play with lightsabers and duel me!_  "Mari, do you mean it? You'll really duel with me?"

Mari shyly nods her head. "Of course. And maybe if there are two on two fights, we could partner up?"

Adrien jumps in excitement "Oh that would be amazing! I would love to pair up with you." The thought of ' _I love you_  ' flew through his head as he gave his goodbye to Marinette before he left. He found that he felt elated with just thinking that way about Marinette. And it confused him since he swore to only love his Lady.

Plagg of course laughed and said nothing helpful.

* * *

(Time Skip to the following Thursday just before fencing starts)

* * *

Adrien was bouncing out of his skin waiting for their last class of the day to be over. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  _That's weird. I'm not expecting any schedule changes._  When Mrs. Bustier turned her back to the class, Adrien pulls his phone out and he sees a texted from Mari.

I know you're excited. =^~^= But maybe save some of that energy for lightsaber training. ~Mari~

A smile graces his face as he reads the text.  _My Mari is so amazing._  He doesn't even question the thought as sends her a text back.

How are you not bouncing off the walls? But you make an excellent point. Though between you and me, I think we are going to be a  **force**  to be reckoned with. ~.~

Adrien knew that Marinette had a love/hate relationship with puns. But that one was just begging to be made. And her responding Seriously? just made him chuckle under his breath.

=^~*= Yes. ~.~ A quick glance behind him showed Mari looking up from her phone and smiling softly at him. It made his heart flutter. And that was something that he had finally come to terms with as of last night. Adrien had grown very fond of his best friend. The one he had as both sides of the mask. He would always love Ladybug, but Mari had captured his heart in a way his lady hadn't. Though he wasn't sure how.

Finally, the bell rings, and Adrien rushes to pack his bag, only to realize that Alya and Nino are taking their sweet time. "Guys," he whines while pouting.

Marinette giggles as she stands next to him by the door. "Were you able to get Alya and Nino permission to record the duels?"

Adrien nods. "Yup and Nino will have access to the speaker system to play battle music."

With that Nino's head pops up. "Really?" His eyes widen.

"Of course. And the sooner you guys finish up here. The sooner we can get ready for the camp. Oh? And Alya?" She turns towards him. "You'll be using the Federation's personal film equipment to records today's events. And you can upload the footage that contains me or Marinette only. If you want to upload one of our two on two duels, you'll need their clear consent beforehand."

Alya squeals in excitement and Adrien is happy for her and that he had a hand in making her feel that way. Oh, and the look of pride on Marinette's face makes his heart race and he feels 20 times better about today. And when Marinette taps his arm, he realizes he was staring at her. His face flushes as he squeaks out "Ready?"

Mari shyly nods as she leads them out to the courtyard. Alya and Nino share a look before Alya catches up with Marinette and Nino stays behind with Adrien.

"So, Adrien, are you finally ready to admit you like Marinette?" Nino asks with a slight nudge of his shoulder.

Adrien's face flushes as he nods. "I came to terms with it last night."

"Dude! Finally! So what happened to change your mind?"

Adrien looked wistfully at Marinette in front of them. "Someone from work pointed out that I talk about Marinette a lot for a girl I'm not interested in dating. And told me that an amazing girl such as her will only be single for a short period of time before they are snatched up. And it really made me think. Do I keep crushing on Ladybug who is an even bigger celeb than me? Or do I try and woo the everyday Ladybug who I'm always bragging about?"

Adrien turns his head towards Nino. "Once I asked myself that question, the choice was easy. Marinette was always my first choice, I just didn't see it at first."

Nino's wide grin told Adrien he said the right thing.

"Nino! Come on and help me set up before you head to the sound system." Alya called from near the technology classroom. Adrien waved Nino off and walk towards the locker room where everyone was getting ready.

Marinette had just put on her modified chest cover when Adrien walked in and said "Wow, Mari. You look really nice in that."

Her face turns pink "Thanks, Adrien." She points to the pile next to hers. "Those are for you. When I picked up my gear they gave me yours as well."

"Oh! Well, that works." Adrien puts his bag in his locker and starts pulling on the new gear. "So are you ready? Do you know which color saber you want to use?"

"Oh, I'm ready." A blazing determination glowed in her eyes. "I think either green or red, though I'm leaning more towards green."

"Why think about the red at all?"

"Oh, well I figured that since I'm the everyday Ladybug, I should choose the red saber. But since neither myself nor the real Ladybug would be anything without our Chat Noirs. I'm heavily deciding on the green saber. What about you Adrien?"

"I'm thinking red or blue myself. But since I am your everyday Chat Noir, I should choose red to support my everyday Ladybug."

This makes Mari laugh. "Well, the blue works too. I'm mean blue hair and blue eyes. And by my picking green, I could be hinting at your eye color. So the green saber has two meanings."

"Then I'll pick the blue saber since it hints at your pretty bluebell eyes, and silky looking midnight blue hair."

Marinette squeaked and turned red.  _Maybe I went too far with the flirting._

"I'm sorry. Was that uncalled for or did I make you uncomfortable?"

Marinette shakes her head. "No, it's fine. Let's get out there." Marinette grabs a green saber and jogs out to the courtyard.

Adrien sighs.  _Good going Agreste. Tone down the flirting, you're not Chat Noir right now._ Adrien pulls on his gear, grabs the last blue saber and goes to find Mari.


End file.
